Our kids from the future(alternate version)
by Dj daughter of Percabeth
Summary: When the children of Percy and Annabeth, Frank and Hazel, Jason and Piper, Leo, and Hades go into the past. The seven need to face their toughest challenge yet, baby-sitting! My sister Aj daughter of Percabeth has an alternate version. Check it out. Cause she's awesome! Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot!
1. Chapter 1

Our kids from the future (alternate version)

Chapter 1- characters

The Jackson Family

Percy Jackson  
Annabeth Jackson  
Anna Jackson-nickname is Aj, oldest of the Jackson children, very intelligent and violent  
Deanna Jackson-nickname is Dj, middle child of the Jackson children, very intelligent and violent  
Tye Jackson-nickname is Tj, youngest of the Jackson children, very violent and smart

The Grace family

Jason Grace  
Piper Grace  
Stacy Grace-only child of Piper and Jason, very arrogant, and not good friends with anybody but Aphrodite children

The Valdez family

Leo Valdez  
Esperaldia Valdez-only child, shy, mother is unknown, daughter and only child of Leo, good friends with everybody but Aphrodite children, nickname is Esper

The Zhane family

Frank Zhane  
Hazel Zhane (sorry Lazel fans)  
Kora Zhane-loves animals, good friends with everybody but Aphrodite children

Others:  
Nico di Angelo  
Lexi Cobbs- first generation demigod, child of Hades, good friends with Esper, Kora, Dj, Aj, and Tj

That's it for now. Sorry Jasper fans. Me and Aj have different sides of this story. If you want to see hers, check out the author, Aj daughter of Percabeth. Until next time. ~Dj~


	2. Chapter 2: Rejection Duh, duh, duh! :)

Our kids from the future  
Chapter 2

Dj's pov

I paced the floor of my sibling's and mine bedroom, turning a throwing knife I summoned in my hand. "Gods of Olympus Tj! Are you done?!" I blurted out impatiently. My younger brother, Tj, looked up and wiped some motor oil off of his face. He was fixing a water powered time machine that my and my sister built. He broke it, how I don't know. "As I said five seconds ago, NO!" He said through gritted teeth. My older sister, Aj walked up and put a hand on my shoulder. She blew a strand of her dark hair out of her gray eyes. "Come on sis. Don't be like that! Be patient like mom says," she said cheerfully. I put a hand through my blond hair. "Patient is not something I am sis, you both know that!" I retorted. "Well, at least it can't get any worse," Tj commented while grinning. But knowing my luck, it did.  
"Hey losers, and Tye! Guess who's staying for dinner?" Stacy Grace, my worst enemy I might add, called,sticking her blond hair through the doorway. "Hm, um, Abraham Lincoln? No, um, Anne Frank! No, uh, I got it, John Paul Jones!" Aj said, her voice filled with sarcasm. "I thought you were supposed to be smart! It's me, idiots," Stacy said, clearly not detecting sarcasm. "Aw! I wanted Abraham Lincoln! Now I'm stuck with you! And plus she said it with sarcasm. That's something that won't fit into your pea sized brain!" I retorted. Stacy, of course, ignored us.  
She walked over to our currently working brother. "Hi Tyiwiey! Whatcha up to?" she asked sweetly. Tj looked up and scowled. "Do not call me that!" He exclaimed very annoyed. I stifled a laugh. Aj looked at me and grinned. This was gonna be funny. "So, Tye, instead of staying with our families, let's see a movie!" Stacy continued, her voice filled with charmspeak. But, Tj was used to it. "Stacy, let me tell you this one last time. I don't like you, you are a jerk, you're spoiled, you don't do anything for yourself, and I don't even think of you as a friend, so no!" He exclaimed. Stacy gasped, turned her heel, and walked out of our room with her nose held high. "And... Rejection!" Aj laughed.  
I couldn't contain my laughter. I laughed until my sides hurt. My siblings joined in. Soon my mother called from downstairs, "Anna, Deanna, Tye, your friends are here!" We looked at each other. "Race ya!" Aj announced. We sped down the stairs, looking forward to seeing our friends.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting,greeting,and potatoes

Our kids from the future chapter 3:Meeting, greeting, and... Potatoes

Still Dj's p.o.v.

"Beat ya!" I exclaimed. I looked over at my friends. There was Lexi in her black sparkly t-shirt, black shorts, and black flip-flops. Kora in her cheetah print sleeveless top, white denim shorts, and brown sandals. Esper in her bright red t-shirt that said: Is it hot? Oh yeah, it's cause I'm here, red shorts, a flame necklace, and red sneakers. Stacy was wearing a bright pink top, hot pink shorts, and white sandals. I was wearing a bright blue t-shirt that Artemis gave me while me and Aj were living on Olympus. It said: I'm a ninja. Fear me, then I had denim shorts with sandals. Aj was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, denim shorts, and white and orange sneakers. Tj was wearing a orange camo shirt, orange shorts, and brown sandals. Enough details let's get on with the story.

"Lexi! Haven't seen you in forever! Come here!" I exclaimed. Just because she's a daughter of Hades, doesn't mean she can't hug. We embraced. Stacy laughed and smirked. "How can you hug a death daughter?" Stacy asked, using the rude name for children of Hades. Of course what she doesn't know is that Lexi actually liked the nickname. "Oh thank you!" Lexi replied smiling. Stacy shrugged and left the living room. We looked at each other and busted out laughing. "So how ya'll been doing?" Kora asked. "Good" the rest of us replied. "Oh I just got a call. Hm, it says that answer's generic" Kora replied. We continued talking and catching up.

"Kids! Dinner!" I heard my mom call. We ran to the kitchen. Our food system is like Camp Half-Blood's. You say what you want, and it gives it to you. I got catfish, shrimp, pasta, and blue diet coke. Don't you judge me! I sat down at the children's table. The adults were discussing old adventures.  
"Aj, Dj! Tell us about Olympus!" Esper begged. Aj and I were raised on Olympus because we are the most powerful second generation demigods to be born in a long time. "Okay, what do you want to know?" Aj asked. "Um, did you meet Zeus? Hades? Athena? How about Apollo?" Lexi asked. "Yes, no, yes, and yes," Aj replied. "How about Aphrodite? Did you tell her about her amazing grand-daughter?" Stacy asked arrogantly. "Well, do you know if Aphrodite has an amazing grand-daughter?" I replied. "You. Got. Burned!" Esper exclaimed. "Well, we beat Ares in a duel. When he tried to attack, we used strategy to take him down," Aj said casually.

"What about a beauty contest? Oh yeah, you have to be pretty for that!"Stacy smirked. "Oh, and how's the animal transformation going Kora? Have you learned to turn into something useful? And Esper, have you set anything else on fire, or have you learned to build something useful. Lexi, have you gotten paler? Like that's even possible!" My sea-green eyes blazed with fury. Aj got some mashed potatoes and threw them at Stacy. "ANNA! THAT WAS MY NEW TOP!" Stacy yelled. "YOU CAN INSULT ME, YOU CAN INSULT MY WEAPONS, BUT NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS! NOW YOU WILL LEAVE US ALONE BEFORE I SLAP THAT HEAD OFF OF YOU BODY!" I screamed with rage. "Deanna Jackson! Come here now!" My dad yelled. I walked over to him. "That was a rude thing to say, especially to your friend!" My mom exclaimed. My anger came out again. "Friend!? I can't stand her! None of us can! She insults Lexi, Kora, Aj, Esper and I. She constantly flirts with Tj, she gets on our nerves! How could you not notice!?" I screamed. "Well, until you learn to get along, all of you will stay with me and your father," my mother announced. Their reaction: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	4. Chapter 4:Tj messes up big time

Our kids from the future  
chapter 4:TJ messes up..big time

Aj's p.o.v.

No, no, no! We can't live with Stacy! "This is a joke right?!" I asked hopefully. Dj shook her head glumly. Tj dropped to the ground on his knees, put his hands and head in the air, and yelled ''WHY!?" Despite the situation, Kora and Lexi laughed. Stacy smirked and said sweetly to our parents, "Thank you so much! I sure hope all of us can become good friends when this is all over." I put a stray hair out of my eyes. "I guess we should get their stuff," Mrs. Piper said cheerfully. "No, I can get Hermes!" My dad suggested. Why dad why?!

We waited in silence. "I'm going to work on our 'project,'" Tj announced, breaking the awkward silence. Everyone but Stacy and the adults followed him. I shut the door behind me and locked. We never told our parents about the machine.

"Gods all mighty! While she's here, Stacy better keep her distance!" Dj exclaimed, clenching her fist. "If I see one container of make-up, I'm gonna lose my mind!" Esper fumed. "Um, Esper, your hand's on fire. Again," Kora commented. "Oh, sorry! I don't even notice sometimes!" Esper replied. she turned to my brother,"So how are we gonna help?"  
Tj ran a hand through his dark hair. He jumped up. "I know how to fix it! Esper, do you have your magic tool belt your dad gave you?" She grinned and held it up. "Never leave home without it!" She replied. "I need two hammers, nails, and a bucket," he requested, his green eyes shining with determination. Esper reached into her bag. "No, that's not it. That's not it either. Aha!" She exclaimed. She pulled out the hammers, nails, a bucket, and some mints. (Seem familiar?)  
Tj handed a the hammers to me and Esper, the nails to Lexi, and the bucket to Dj. "Dj! Fill this up with water," He ordered. She nodded. She raised her hands and water came to her. She formed it into a ball and put it into the bucket. "This is going to be put into the fuel tank, cause this is hydro power," Tj explained to Kora, Esper, and Lexi. He assigned Lexi to put nails into the holes, Esper and I to hammer the nails, and Dj to check over everything. "What to I get to do?" Kora asked. "There is something that only you can do. I need you to go inside the core of the machine, which is at the top," Tj explained. "Then you must put the two cords into the slots according to color." Kora saluted him and disappeared. I saw a glimpse of a white mouse climbing the machine.

Kora's p.o.v.

I scuttled up the machine. When I reached the top, I found the two cords. I did as Tj told me to. I quickly ran down. And just in time too.

Dj's p.o.v.

I heard footsteps. "Tj! Hide the machine!" I whispered. He tilted his head to the side, confused. "Someone's coming, idiot. Now hurry!" I said face palming myself. Kora turned back into a human. We pushed the machine into the closet just as the door opened.

It was Stacy. She applied some pink lip gloss. More like lip gross. "Our stuff is here. Where will I be sleeping? What about the..." She started. I held up my hand, cutting her off. "Listen up Princess. You will be treated like everyone else. There's no special treatment. You sleep in the room down the hall. It's pink, so I think it will suit you," I said gritting my teeth. "And if you ever insult me or anyone else, you'll be plunging down the pits of Tarterus " Aj threatened with her sword in hand. Stacy stepped back a little too quickly. She fell into the closet. And she pulled the tarp that hid the time machine with her.

"What in Olympus is this?" Stacy asked with distaste. I rolled my eyes. "It's a time machine," Kora replied. "Do your parents know about this?" Stacy went on. "N-" Tj started before he clamped his mouth shut. Stacy stepped forward. "What would they do if they found out about this?" She pressed. I narrowed my eyes, "You. Wouldn't. Dare." I growled. Stacy smirked. "I won't tell on one condition. I have to come with you when you go back in time," she said with arrogance. "Fine!" Aj threw her hands up in defeat. Lexi groaned. Esper's eyes blazed with fury. Kora slapped herself, then Tj. I just tried to keep myself from sending Stacy to the bottom of the ocean. "Go on, get your stuff, pack every weapon, tool, or necessitates you need. Pack money too. We're leaving tonight," Aj finally said. We all grinned.

12:00 a.m. was what my clock read. I climbed out of bed. Surely Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, and Hazel left by now. I knew cause the lights were off. I shook my siblings awake. We had slept in our clothes, so we didn't need to change. We crept down the dark hallway. Aj went to Stacy's room, Tj went to Lexi's room and Kora's room, and I went to Esper's room. "Esper. Esper. Come on wake up," I whispered. Slowly she blinked, rubbed her eyes, and pushed her red hair out of her eyes. "Is is time yet?" She asked groggily. "Nah, I just wanted to talk to you about boys. What do think?" I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to get changed.

I went into the hall where everybody was awake and in daytime clothing. "Let's go guys," Kora finally whispered. Esper joined us as we walked down the hallway. When we got to our room, we all climbed inside. " Everybody take a seat and fasten your seatbelts," I commanded. We had picked our location: summer of 2012 because that's when our parents were having a picnic out on a hill during the Argo II. Tj, of course, pressed the button.  
There was a blur of color and light. We stepped out of the machine, and as soon as we did, it fell apart. "How are we going to get home?!" Stacy moaned. Aj suddenly grinned and pointed to a hill that had lush, green grass. At the top was a flying ship, some trees, a blanket, and our parents.


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting the Family

Our kids from the future  
Chapter 5:Meeting the family

Young Percy's p.o.v. (Please note that while the future kids are in the past, all of the p.o.v.'s like this one are in the past)

We were sitting on a picnic blanket, having a picnic. Me, Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo. It was completely normal...sort of. "Can you pass me a sandwich Jason?" Leo asked. Jason nodded and gave him one. We talked and talked until I heard a rustle in the trees. "Did you hear that?" Piper asked. We all nodded. I pulled out Riptide, waiting for the thing to emerge.

Two girls that look nothing alike jumped out of the trees. One with blond hair and green eyes, the other with black hair and gray eyes. Two other girls came out from behind the tree trunks. One was hispanic with red hair and brown eyes, the other was Korean looking with black hair and hazel eyes. A girl with pale skin and black hair appeared out of nowhere. Literally. I didn't know where she came from. Another girl with blond hair and multi-colored eyes looked down from the sky. I thought there was nobody left. But again I was wrong. A boy just walked out from the trees. But, he looked exactly like me! The kids looked about eleven or twelve.

"Stacy! Come on get down! You don't want the wind messing up your hair!" The girl with blond hair and green eyes commanded mockingly. The floating one, Stacy, landed on the ground and scowled. "Well, Deanna. At least I'm not the one who put us in a time machine that broke as soon as we got here," Stacy retorted. I felt awkward so I spoke up, "Not trying to interrupt anything but, who are you?" Deanna slapped herself. "Wow, just, wow. I can't believe you don't recognize your own children, dad," Wait...dad? "Wait I'm you're dad, who's your mom?" I asked. "Are you kidding me?! It's Annabeth dummy! Wow, you are dense!" The girl next to Deanna exclaimed. I grinned.

"Tell us who you all are," Nico said. "I'm Deanna, daughter of Percy and Annabeth, but, you will call me Dj," Deanna explained. The girl next to her said, "I'm Anna, daughter of Percy and Annabeth, you will call me Aj." The Hispanic girl said, "I am Esper daughter of Leo and..." Leo tilted his head to the side. "So...who's your mom?" He asked. Esper scowled. "Fine, I whisper it in your ear. Don't tell a soul or Dj will rip out your intestines and strangle you with them!" Dj smiled menacingly. Leo scoffed, "Please. What could she do bore me to death?" Dj rolled her eyes. "You really want to know?" She asked. He nodded. Oh no.

Dj's p.o.v.

"Sorry Aj!" I exclaimed before summoning a hammer, like a Piko Piko hammer from Sonic. You know, the ones that look too big to hold but only certain people can lift them. I lunged toward Leo. For motivation, I imagined he was Uncle Ares. I took him down while at Olympus, I can do it again. I stopped threw to Tj with ease. I looked at Leo, grinned, and flipped him. He landed on the ground with a thud. Leo groaned, "What happened? One minute I was standing the next I was on the ground!" I smirked. "Too easy," I said and walked over to Tj. "The hammer," I commanded. He gave it to me. I grinned.

Leo's p.o.v.

Gods of Olympus Dj was strong! "Okay, I believe you now," I announced. Annabeth stifled a laugh. Esper finally came up to me and whispered, "You didn't mean for me to exist, but, my mother...is Rachel." My eyes got wide. Rachel?! I thought she liked Percy! "I'm Tye, son of Percy and Annabeth, but, call me Tj," the boy that looked like Percy said. "I am Stacy, beautiful daughter of Jason and Piper," the floating girl announced. "Annoying yes. Beautiful? No," Aj replied. "Listen up, Anna! I'm an assassin that could kill just like this!" Stacy threatened, snapping her fingers at the end. "No, you are not," the Korean girl exclaimed. "I'm Kora, daughter of Frank and Hazel," she continued. Percy turned to the pale girl, "Are you a second generation demigod too?" He asked. "No I am Lexi. A plain old daughter of Hades," she replied.

Dj's p.o.v.

Percy looked at us and asked, "Two quick questions: Do you have a leader? Why are you here?" Lexi spoke up, "Well, we came to you because our time machine broke," Percy wasn't satisfied. "Okay, me and Aj here lead together. She keeps us together and I tell them to shut up and listen," I explained. Percy looked at Annabeth, "Definitely our kids," he whispered. "And yet, Seaweed Brain, you didn't know they were our children," Annabeth replied, rolling her eyes. Percy laughed nervously. "So, now that we got that covered, CAN YOU PLEASE HELP US?!" Tj yelled. "Gods of Olympus! He is definitely your kid!" Frank announced. "You have no idea," I replied. "So, how can we help?" Annabeth asked. Aj tapped her chin.

"We need: some salt water, titanium, nails, hammers, seats, a control panel, ooh! And some snacks!" She explained. "Okay," Annabeth replied. "Where do we start?" "We will start in the morning. Do you know a place we can sleep?" Lexi asked. Leo gestured to the Argo II. We went aboard and found some extra places to set down our stuff and sleep. And as I was drifting off into sleep, I heard some giggling. No! It's Aphrodite!


	6. Chapter 6:A strange new helper

Our kids from the future  
Chapter 6: A strange new helper

Annabeth's p.o.v.

Salt water, was easy, after all, my boyfriend is the son of the stinkin' water god. Titanium, a little difficult to find but still obtainable. Nails, hammers, and snacks. I got one word:Leo. Seats, child's play. The control panel worried me though. I mean this kids are from the future. They probably have better technology for kids than NASA's current technology now!

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. "Wise Girl? You still awake?" I heard a voice ask on the other side of the door. "Come in," I replied. Percy walked in, his sea-green eyes gleaming mischievously. "Wise Girl, whatcha thinking about? Let me take a wild guess. You are thinking about how you are going to have an awesome future husband!" He grinned. I laughed and replied, "In your dreams! Besides, I won't have an awesome husband, I'll have a Seaweed Brain husband." Percy looked at me with fake offense. "You wound me Ms. Chase! Or should I say, Mrs. Jackson," he exclaimed, putting his hand over his heart. "It does have a nice ring to it," I admitted. "Just think, you will have to deal with me forever," He smiled. I pressed a pillow in my face. "Athena help me!" I said jokingly.

So, I told him everything I had thought about the machine. "Look, we can get everything we need easily, except the control panel," I explained. I also explained the fact that they might have better technology then us. "All this smart talk! My Seaweed Brain can't take this!" Percy finally announced, putting two fingers on his temples. I playfully punched him in the arm. He yawned. "Go on. I don't want Hedge finding that we were up again. The others won't be able to save us this time if we get caught. And if Coach kills us, we won't be married. And Dj, Aj, and Tj, wouldn't exist. By the way, I wonder where we got those nicknames from," I stated. He raised his hands in defeat. "Okay Owl Head. See you tomorrow," he said, kissing my cheek. He left quickly and quietly.

I shook my head and went to sleep. My head was whirling with all of this amazing thoughts. That Seaweed Brain was going to be mine forever. Take that Rachel! (A/N- Sorry just had to make her say that! :) )

"CUPCAKES! Report to breakfast now!" A thundering voice boomed. Ugh, Coach Hedge must be steamed. "Annie! Come on! We're gonna be late!" Percy yelled from the other side of the door. "Don't call me that!" I replied annoyed. I got on a t-shirt, jeans, and some sneakers. I rushed out the door and chased Percy. "You're gonna get it Seaweed Brain!" I yelled. Percy laughed. Course, what he forgot is that on a flying boat, you can't really run anywhere.

Dj's p.o.v.

Tj looked at an imaginary wrist watch. "Can we eat now? I feel like I can eat a horse!" Stacy complained. I looked at her, "Stacy, I think we can arrange that." She glared at me and turned to Jason, "Wow! Mom never told me you were this cute!" She exclaimed. Aj laughed, "Flirting with you dad?! Wow, Stacy, that's low. Even for you! Are you desperate?" "I feel more and more awkward with each passing minute," Jason groaned. "I'm guessing you don't like Stacy?" Piper asked. Dumb question, really dumb question. "No, and she doesn't like any of us. And we plan on keeping it that way!" Kora answered. Piper stared blankly at the table. "Why can't we eat?" Tj asked. "Percy and Annabeth have to come," Leo replied. "Mom's never late. Never! What's taking them so long?" I asked annoyed. My parents burst through the door.

"Thanks for being her on time! Really appreciate it!" Aj declared sarcastically. Stacy had a puzzled look on her face. "But they were late, Anna," She retorted, again not detecting the sarcasm. Lexi face-palmed. "You know what, never mind. It's not even worth it anymore!" I declared, throwing my hands up in defeat. "Okay, cupcakes, now that you all are here, tell me, WHO IN THE NAME OF OLYMPUS ARE THEY?!" Coach Hedge asked, pointing at me, Aj, Tj, Kora, Lexi, Stacy, and Esper. (Whew, that was a lot of names) "Well, these are our kids, heheheh," Percy started. "WHAT?! YOU CUPCAKES HAD KIDS?!" Hedge screamed with rage. "Hey, Mr. Goatman. We're from the Future. Let me say it again Future," Kora said, trying to calm him down. Hedge breathed a sigh of relief. I would too.

We made plans to get the supplies after breakfast. Me, Aj, and Esper would go with Leo to get the control panel. Frank and Tj would go and get some seats. Kora, Lexi, and Hazel would go and get titanium. Percy would get the salt water. Lexi, Nico, and Jason would guard the Argo II. And Piper and Stacy...would go shopping. Yeah, you heard me right, shopping. I mean, of all of the useful...wait, this is Stacy we're talking about. There's nothing she could do that would help us in any way. She hates, and I mean HATES manual labor.

We set off. Each with our own task. The only one I'm worried about is Frank. If he has to be with Tj, then, he needs a few things: a brain, duct tape, and a bullet proof vest. I have learned from personal experiences.

Leo's p.o.v.

Me, Aj, Dj, and, uh, Esper! Right, Esper. 'Leo Valdez! How dare you not remember your own daughter's name!' I scolded myself. "Um, Earth to Leo. Come in Leo!" Dj said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I shook my head. "Sorry, lost in thought again," I answered quickly. Dj whispered something to Aj. "Shut up!" Aj announced out loud. Dj laughed and went to talk to Esper.  
"So Leo, how do you control this thing?" Esper asked curiously. "This," I replied, holding up a Wii remote. Dj laughed. When she noticed the serious look on my face she stopped. "Oh. You're being serious. Just had a Stacy moment!" She said. We started searching.

1 hour later

"Ugh! There is nothing we could use here!" I exclaimed. I heard a laugh. "Maybe I could help," a voice said. This voice didn't sound like Esper, Dj, or Aj. I turned around. There was another girl. She had waist-long blond hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin. She had a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and red sandals. "Who are you?" I asked. "Destiny Garcia, daughter of Apollo at your service," she answered. "You-you're a demi-demigod?" I stammered. "Well yeah!" She replied.

"So do you need help?" Destiny asked. "Um," I started. "I don't care, I'm very stubborn so I won't take no for an answer!" She interrupted. "Well, you need to meet some people," I told her. "Aj! Dj! Esper! Come here!" I called. They slowly appeared. Aj crossed her arms, "Who is this?" she said with distaste. "Her name is Destiny, and she's a daughter of Apollo. She's gonna help." Dj tapped her chin. "Mom and Dad never told us about a Destiny." Destiny shook her head. "What do you need me to do?" She asked.

Dj held up a picture. "We need this," she said gesturing to the control panel. "Easy! I have one right here!" Destiny said, pulling out an exact copy. "How-why-what?!" Me, Aj, Dj, and Esper exclaimed. "I had a feeling I would need this today!" She answered simply. Dj grabbed it. "Gods of Olympus, thank you!" Dj said grateful.

There was a noise in the distance. Destiny's eyes widened. "Uh, gotta go!" She announced. "Why?" I asked. Aj scowled, I wonder why. "Monsters, and I'm on the run, so bye!" Destiny answered quickly, and with that she smiled, winked, and disappeared. "Woah, that was weird," Esper announced. "You have no idea," Aj replied.

We left to tell the others we found the control panel. I looked back to see if Destiny was there, but she wasn't. I sighed, turned, and thought.

Dj's p.o.v.

I turned to Aj. "We're about to go home!" Esper said excitedly. "It's great but, don't you think that this is too easy. It's like our parents' adventures. It is easy until something very bad happens," I replied, glumly. They nodded. I heard a scream. "Leo!" We all yelled.

We ran to see Leo hanging with one hand on the rail, the other at his side. He was about to fall off of the Argo II. We tried to pull him up, but we couldn't. He was down to two fingers. He fell, off of a floating ship. "No!" Esper cried. We ran down. "Leo? Leo? Leo?!" Aj cried. "Leo!" A voice yelled. It was the others. "What happened?!" Percy demanded. "We-we don't know!" I stammered. "Get him inside! Quick!" Annabeth commanded. Tj and Percy grabbed his arms, Hazel and Frank grabbed his legs.

Leo's heartbeat was slow. Very slow. "Wait, if Leo doesn't make it, that means Esper doesn't..." Aj said. Esper buried her face in her hands. "We have to help the both," I announced. "Wait...Leo!"


	7. Chapter 7: What the Olympus Leo!

Our kids from the Future  
Chapter 7: What the Olympus Leo?!

Jason's p.o.v.

"Wait...Leo!" Piper exclaimed. Leo opened his eyes and smirked. "APRIL FOOLS!" He exclaimed. We stared openmouthed at him. None of us spoke until Dj started yelling. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF OLYMPUS WERE YOU THINKING?! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT! AND IT'S NOT APRIL FOOLS IDIOT! WHAT THE OLYMPUS LEO?!" She sighed. "Feel better now?" Aj asked. "I won't feel better until I smack him, send him to the depths of Tarterus, and then I will start my full wrath on him!" She replied with such calmness she may have well said: 'I forgive him,'. "She is very aggressive. Hm, I wonder where she gets it from Annabeth!" Leo remarked. "Don't push it. Last time someone made her this angry, they were so scared, they hid beneath their beds for a week! Isn't that right Tj!" Aj warned. Tj grew pale. He nodded.

"Now that we know Leo isn't hurt, let's keep looking!" Percy announced. Leo got up. On his way out the door, Dj hit the back of his head. "Ow!" Leo complained. "Oh please. I could hit that hard when I was two," Dj said. I laughed. "How old are you all anyway?" I asked Aj. "We are all 12," she replied. "Um, just wondering. Is Dj the violent one?" Piper asked. "I'm the smart one, Dj's the violent one. And Tj, well, he's the other one," She replied simply, like she had said this over and over before. I stopped talking. Because, if I got Dj annoyed, I would probably die in a matter of seconds. Man, those girls scare me!

Hazel's p.o.v.

"I'm glad Leo's okay," I said. Frank scowled. "Yeah, because if he died, you couldn't leave me for him ,now, could you?" He said bitterly. "Frank, listen to me. We are getting married in the future, and that girl, Kora, is our daughter! So you have no need to worry about me and Leo. I have no feelings for him," I replied. He gave me a small smile. "Promise?" He asked. I smiled. "Promise," I replied. I laced my fingers into his. (A/N it was hard for me to write this part because I'm not big on romance. But I just love Frazel!)

Dj's p.o.v.

I muttered something under my breath. Stupid Leo with his stupid jokes and stupid pranks. He could have gotten his stupid self killed. That idiot. Don't tell Aj I said that though. She has a huge crush on Leo. Which, in my opinion, is very awkward.

Lexi came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "You have some serious anger management problems," She said jokingly. "I know. Ares rubbed off on me," I said quietly. "But, did you see Leo's face? He went so pale, he looked like a bucket of white paint poured all over him!" She went on. "I heard that!" Leo yelled from behind us. Aj was talking to him about something.

Me and Lexi went to the back of the Argo II. Esper ran up to us. "Wow Dj! I never saw my dad that scared since,um, ever!" She said. We laughed. Kora walked up to us. "You guys do know that Leo is in his room, rocking back and forth right?" She said. I sighed. "Be right back," I said.

I knocked on the door to Leo's room. "Who is it?" Leo asked from inside the door. "It's Dj. Can I come in?" I asked. "Fine, but don't hurt me!" He responded. I opened the door and walked inside. Leo was on top of his bed. "Hey, um, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was so frustrated that you had pulled that kind of a prank. But, I'm really sorry. I wasn't really going to do those things to you. I guess that living with the gods and goddesses goes to your head. Ares must have rubbed off on me," I said. Leo looked up. "Hey, it's nothing personal. I'm the one that should be sorry," he said. "So, we good?" He nodded.

As I walked out of the room, Aj came up behind me. "What were you doing in there?!" She demanded. Oh great. "I was apologizing to Leo for earlier. What's so bad about that?" I retorted. Her shoulders slumped with relief. "Good. But, if you ever try to steal Leo from me, I will kill you!" She said, gritting her teeth. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but, you know, you do sound like Stacy!" I said, putting my hands up in defeat. With that, I turned my heel and walked off, leaving her with a blank look on her face. I smirked.

Stacy walked up to us while we were eating. "Hey losers!" She said. She glared at us when we didn't respond. "What? You aren't going to say hi to your leader? That's no way to speak to me," She said. "Stacy, how many times do I have to say..." Esper started to say. Kora cut her off. "Stacy, do you really think you should be messing with us, especially Dj, after what happened this morning?" Kora asked. I smirked. The others nodded. I pulled out my sword. "Go on, princess. Move along," I said.

Stacy back away, muttering something about Aphrodite. We laughed. For a moment, it seemed like we were back home. We were laughing, talking, and joking. I looked up at the stars. I felt a knot in my stomach. I was homesick. All of us 'future kids', as Hedge called us, stopped talking. We stared at the sky. "Guys, I want to go home," Kora said. "Yeah, me too," Lexi said. We nodded. Me and Aj glanced at each other.

We suddenly remember we were the leaders. Aj cleared her throat. The others turned toward her. "I know you are homesick. We are too. But, I promise you. We will get home!" She said in a leader-type voice. "How can you tell?" Tj said with doubt. "Because, if anybody can do it we can! We defeated Slenderman! We've taken down Ares! We accomplished the impossible!" I said.

"And you're our kids from the future!" a voice from behind said. It was Percy. "Look, we're your parents!" Annabeth said. "We will help you, no matter what!" Frank said. He put his hand down on the table. Hazel put her hand on his. One by one, we put our hands on the pile. As I put mine down, I looked at everyone. ''Yes! We will get home. And if we can't, I don't know who can!" I thought. "On three, we say Olympus!" Percy exclaimed. "One. Two. Three!" "Olympus!"


	8. Chapter 8: Home Again! :)

Our kids from the future  
Chapter 8: Home again!

Nobody's p.o.v.

The Argo II was filled with chatter, noise, and fire. Yes, fire. Dj walked over to the broken time machine, which was moved onto the ship the day before. "Looking good!" She thought to herself. She, along with Aj were telling everyone what to do, which piece went where, stuff like that.

Esper stood by Leo's side and examined the blueprints, stopping every once in a while to talk to Dj, Aj, or Tj. She was very curious. For a granddaughter of Hephaestus, she was very smart, but she was hidden by her shyness. "So, how did the control panel go again?" She asked Tj. "Um, I only constructed the outside of the machine, so talk to Aj," he replied. "Oh, okay, thanks anyway!" She said cheerfully. She walked past Stacy, who was doing her nails. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be helping?" She asked shyly. "Me? Help you? That is way uncalled for! I've done nothing to deserve this!" Stacy scoffed. "What's going on?" Lexi asked. "This, fire girl, has told me that I needed to work! So I'm telling her that I don't deserve it!" Stacy replied cockily. "Well, if you don't help, we won't let you come back. And we all know that the pretty little princess can't be alone!" Lexi said threateningly. Stacy rolled her eyes, glared at them both, and waltzed over to Jason and Piper.

"Thanks Lexi," Esper said, grateful for the daughter of Hades's help. Lexi smiled and responded smoothly, "Hey, it's the least I can do." She patted her on the back, before putting her hands in the pockets of her black shorts, and walking over to Aj. "Guys! I think we're done!" Dj exclaimed.

Dj's p.o.v.

Everybody ran over to me. "Really?" Tye asked. I nodded. Grins, smiles, and cheers rose up from our group. Soon after, all of us stopped cheering, except for Leo. He looked around, stopped, grinned, then blushed. "Idiot," I heard Piper mutter under her breath. Now, I'm not that fond of Piper, but I had to agree with her on that one. "So, I guess this is goodbye," Percy started. "Good luck, and Tj, stay out of trouble," Annabeth continued. Tj grinned. I put an arm around both of my siblings. "Come on, let's go home," I suggested.

After some goodbyes, me, Aj, Tj, Esper, Stacy, Lexi, and Kora filed into the time machine. Through the glass window, we waved to the Seven and Nico before a blast of purple cover us. The room got fuzzy, and I blacked out.

When I came too, everyone was still unconscious. I looked out the window. Blue walls with pictures, posters, and weapons hung on the walls. My room. My room! I shook everybody awake. "Guys! We're home! Wake up!" I yelled. One by one, they came to. "What? Really?!" Esper asked in disbelief. She looked out the window. She gasped. We almost tripped over each other to get out. We were home, and that's what matters. We covered up the machine and Aj teleported it to a safe place in the ocean. "Kids?" I heard a voice say. It was my dad. I hugged him. "What have you all been doing? You look exhausted!" He scolded. I looked at Aj and winked.

"Oh nothing,"

**And that was it for Our Kids from The Future! I really loved working on this and I'm sorry for the wait! I have a lot of ideas, but I knew I needed to finish it. Thanks for all the support! Also, check out my sister: Aj daughter of Percabeth. She's amazing and I would love for you all to show her some love! Until next time!**

**-Dj**


End file.
